Seven Minutes In Heaven
by PinkBlackWhite
Summary: Dear Diary, I kissed Liet's little brother. And liked it.Poland/Latvia
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**Why this pairing?:cuz I like anything with Latvia in it. HEHEHE.**

**BTW, I LIKE RUSS/LAT. I don't support Russ/Liet.**

_Dear Diary,_

_Like, I am going through a MAJOR personal life crisis right now. And no, not because my make up is missing or I have nothing to wear, but SERIOUS trouble! Totally SOS worthy! _

_I like, totally need a vacation. No, not just a trip to the spa for a massage and mani-pedi, but pack up my bags and fly to the Caribbeans kinda thing. _

_Okay, so here goes: _

_It all started when we all got bored in the World Summit…._

…

It was me who proposed the idea. Germany was going on about global warming and carbon emissions again, so I had to do something right? Or we would've like, totally died of boredom!

The first few rounds were hilarious, actually. Russia got real close to Latvia, feeling him up and stuff, saying that seven minutes was enough time for them to become one , until Belarus like, gave him this real creepy stare and got hold of the bottle. And guess who she got in with? France! That poor guy! He came out all pale and freaked. Canada got in with Norway. China got in with England. Estonia got in with Japan. Switzerland shot the bottle when it pointed to Liechtenstein. **(Crack breeding ground, this is. C: )**

Then, finally, it was my turn. I grabbed the bottle (the one we replaced) and winked at Liet, and let it spin…

I didn't think it would make it, since it started slowing down at Sweden's direction (OhPleaseGodNo), but it as it got slower, it got closer to Liet's dierction (OhthankLord I Believe I Believe I Totally Believe)...

I grinned when it halted at Liet's direction but the bottle just HAD to inch just a _little_ bit more, at the person who was sitting right beside Liet. My head went up to see who it was...

...only to meet Latvia's big, teary eyes.

Oh Blahniks.

**Review, da? ^J^**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hetalia

I am not nervous.

I am cool as a cucumber, and I am going to act normally and naturally, as if getting into small, dark utility closets with Liet's little brother is something I do every day. Yeah, Polly, act cool.

I could feel Latvia shifting uncomfortably on his feet (Feel because I can't see a thing in here), and he is most probably wishing as much as I am that he was out of here.

"S-So, are we really going t-to be here for seven minutes?"

I sighed. "Y-yeah…" I'm stuttering. Not cool. Poland does not stutter, he blurts whatever he feels and wouldn't give two hoots if it caused a scene.

When we got into the closet, I could _feel _everyone's eyes on us… was this how the other guys felt when they got in? If they did, I humbly offer my apologies for laughing at them before. Russia was practically burning my back with his gaze. I can still hear him going 'Kolkolkol' right now.

Liet… well he looked… confused… to say the least.

Except for Russia going 'Kolkolkol' (_Ish. _Will he _quit_ it already?), all was quiet outside. What? What are they listening so hard for?

"H-Hey…" Latvia said, softly. "I-I'm really s-sorry about this."

"It's not your fault." I closed my eyes. "Like, accidents happens." Damn you, Murphy's law. Why did you have to rear your butt-ugly head at that precise moment the bottle stopped? I could be making out with Liet by now!

There was the sound of clothes rustling, and a kind of muffled sniffle. I realized that Latvia was crying.

"Oh. Hey..." I said, in that voice I always used when I see Latvia cry. He's cried around me millions of times before, when he was younger and was still under my control, and still does now. "Hey, this isn't your fault, okay? I'm like, totally not blaming you." I reached my hand blindly to pat his head like Liet always does, but I couldn't find his hair. Hmm, he must've backed away. (I'm like, not that horrible, am I?)

I inched closer as much as the minimum space in the closet allowed me to, hand still outreached. My Jimmy Choo shod feet tried to find some footing, but I think I tripped over a broom or something, because the next thing I knew, the laws of physics were taking place, and gravity happened.

"Oof--!!"

Something stopped me from having the wind knocked out of me midway. Something soft, warm, and wet.

Something shaking.

!!!

I gasped, trying to catch my breath. But I didn't move.

Instead, what happened was, the hand that had pushed Latvia down slipped, so my mouth landed right on top of his. _Again._

And that was when someone yelled "TIME'S UP" and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Like, my god, sorry for the uber long wait, everyone. D:**

**And like, I so don't own Hetalia.**

A shocked silence. Except from Hungary, who squealed "SHOTACON!" and got a nosebleed, and Japan, who simply whipped out his camera and started snapping shots like crazy. God knows how many times that little man pressed that button, digitally immortalizing this terrible moment in the course of only the few brief seconds mine and Latvia's lips were connected for the world to see. Even Russia stopped 'Kol'ing for a moment.

Then he did it again, only louder.

It felt like a bowling ball hit my stomach, and I got off Latvia as fast as I could, almost butting head first into Prussia, who was the one who opened the closet ("Whoa, I never knew you were into little boys!" And much hooting on France's part, if the asshole didn't produce such very nice clothes I would probably strangle him).

My face burned like a steam engine. No amount of concealer would ever cover _that _up. I was soooo embarrassed! This was worse than the other time I ripped my True Religion jeans during a New Year's Eve Party two years ago! Liet was still sitting where he was, stunned. I quickly hurried, practically flew, over to him.

"Like,ohmygoshLiet,I'mtotallysorry,itwasanaccident, IsweartoGodItrippedoverabroom!" the words got out faster than my tongue could pronounce them properly, but Liet seemed to understand, and he shook his head as if to clear something out of his mind (probably the image of me with my mouth over his little brother's), and the horrified expression disappeared off his face when smiled at me, thinly.

"It's alright. I believe you." Thank. God. I will never take anything You give me for granted, never again!

I hugged him, and was on the act of giving him a kiss were it not for a loud _'BANG' _across the room.

Everyone turned around. The closet door was the cause of the noise, having been slammed so hard the frame was still shaking. Estonia was pounding the door with his fists furiously, and trying to open the door, but to no use. There were muffled sobs coming somewhere behind the door. Finally he gave up, shoulders slouched down.

Finland hurried to his side. "What's wrong? Who went in?"

Estonia's eyes were downcast when he turned around, heading for the exit. He had the most saddest expression on his face, as if he had just seen a loved one die, for the hundreth time. "Latvia… and Russia."

The whole room quieted when the sobs grew into crying, and then that too, was silenced by something, most likely a heavy pair of lips.

Liet slumped forward on the desk, head in hands, and groaned.

**Yay Russlat. *futterwackens…vigorously***

**THOMAS MULLER. LESS THAN THREE.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like, too lulzy to write disclaimer. Go read it yourself in the front chapterz.**

They have been there for like, forever.

At first America tried to rescue Latvia, but Liet quickly stopped him.

"We've tried before. It only makes it worse."

It was when all of the nations went home, except Liet, Estonia, and I, when they finally emerged from the room, Russia looking happy as a honey bee and Latvia trying to scrub the last vestiges of tears from his face.

Russia gave me the Evil Eye, the look he has when someone's about to get iced.

Not. Cool.

I grabbed Latvia from his side, pulling him behind me. He was shaking. "C'mon, guys. Let's go home."

Ivan snatched him back. "He's staying with me tonight."

I don't think so. I tugged him right back, hissing _"He's not yours anymore."_

That seemed to piss him off, since an expression of intense annoyance flashed past his face. But he backed off, letting go. Then the sweetest, most angelical smile lit his features up like a Christmas tree. "I'll see you soon, Raivis~!"

Ugh. He used his name.

It took the entire drive home for us to stop Latvia's shaking. Liet and I sat beside him with our arms slung around his shoulders, and with Estonia on the wheels, we put the radio on full blast and sang songs like there was no tomorrow. Latvia sang along too, at the end when we were near his home. But at least he had a smile on his face when he stepped out the car.

We hang out at his house, watching TV and eating dinner together. Latvia seemed happy with us, laughing and playing. The memory of the meeting seemed like, eons ago.

But when it was time for Liet and I to go home (Estonia had headed back earlier), after I had given him a big hug and told him we should do this more often and promising that we'll play dress up next time, I was in the car almost closing the door when I remembered I left my purse inside. Entering the house again, I found Liet and Latvia in a conversation, serious by the looks of it. They hadn't noticed me coming in.

I fell back to listen. Was it about this afternoon?

"I'm so sorry, Raivis." Liet looked like the neurotic paranoid worrywart older brother he was, except ten times more.

"It's okay." Latvia was wringing his hands. "I'm used to it." He whispered.

Liet sighed, and pulled him into a brotherly embrace. "I wish there was something that I can do, but damn it, there never seems to be."

A corner of Latvia's lips went up. "You inspired me to be independent. You came back for me. That's enough to last me a lifetime."

"It's not. How can you be independent when he's still coming back for you?"

"…"

"…I'm going home now. Goodnight, Raivis."

"…goodnight, Toris."

**XxXxX Yes. BROTHERLY BONDING. *Hits random readers with fluff pillow, so that fluffy down feathers fluff out in fluffy bunches like fluffy angel's wings that fell from a fluffy cloud that looks like flocks of fluffy sheep* Did I mention how much I love over-protective, neurotic, paranoid, worrywart older brother Liet? Especially when it comes to Raivis getting pedoraeped. "You. Get the fuck away from my little brother." OOC and it makes him look like Switzerland, but so awesome. XxXxX**

_Dear Diary,_

My mind is like, as blank as the page of the book in my hands. What do I write? So many things have happened today.

I have been faithfully writing in this journal every day. Well, maybe not EVERYDAY, but often enough I buy a new one every year.

Today is one of those days when I can't quite put down what I feel and think. I stay hunched over the page a little longer, tapping my pen against the snow-white paper for a few minute, but nothing came into my mind, so I gave up.

I huffed, so that my bangs would drift, but then I remembered the pin holding my bangs up. I flipped through the pages of my diary, bored, words, pictures, doodles, words words words, flashing by my eyes like those comics you have to flip to see become animated.

My eyes settle on a picture. It's an old photograph of Latvia becoming independent. I probably had an entry about it in some other diary, but I must've lost the photo and found it on some later date and stuck it here.

In it he was solemn, head turned up to see his flag being raised to the sky for the first time ever. His eyes were steely, the resolve and determination sparking up his violet eyes. Here was the true strength of spirit buried underneath that shaky little boy, shown only when times needed it.

My eyes lingered on the picture, then I closed the book to prepare for bed. That strength had been re-buried, but I don't believe it's gone.

I kept thinking about Latvia when I crawled into bed with Liet reading a book. I tried to cuddle with him, but he just kissed my forehead and told me to go to sleep. Pouting, I pretended to stew under the covers, but my mind was still turned to the little boy that I accidentally got locked into a closet with in the afternoon.

And it was only when Liet turned off the bedside lamp and went to sleep when I finally thought of The Kiss.

_Oh no. _I mentally groaned. _Stop thinking about it!_

But that is in no way possible. It is like, telling someone to not think about a purple elephant. Or seeing something seriously disturbing. You can't unthink it.

So, not matter how hard Polly thought about not thinking about thinking about kissing his boyfriend's little brother, he failed badly and could not control himself when he recalled, with absolute clarity, the feeling of small lips underneath his own.

And cherries. Latvia tasted like _cherries._ He uses Cherry Chapstick.

_DAMN YOU KATY PERRY._

_DAMN THAT STUPID BOTTLE._

_DAMN THAT STUPID GAME._

_( lips)_

_**STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!**_

_(cherries)_

_WHY DID I EVER SUGGEST PLAYING THAT GAME?_

_(closet)_

_!_

Mercifully, with all that tossing and turning I was making, Liet was still sleeping like a baby. I got up to the bathroom, splashing awfully cold water onto my face. And still I couldn't stop thinking about kissing Latvia.

I rested my head on the edge of the freezing sink. I groaned, letting my eyes roll. They rested on a particular white-and-bright-pink cylindrical object.

I picked it up. Resting it on my palm. It weighed no more than five grams, but it sat there in my hand like a dumbbell. _Just curious. I'm just curious…_

I grab one end of the tiny cylinder, prying off the cap. It came off with a click. With my index finger and thumb, I twist the other end.

And slowly, I apply Chapstick to my lips.

When I'm done, I feel the weight of the heavy thoughts lifted from my mind. It was like, _poof! _I'm floating! I rub my lips together, the lip balm giving it a silky feeling.

I look at myself in the mirror, and I'm surprised at how… guilty I look. Like I'm indulging in something I'm not supposed to? But what's the matter? I'm not doing anything wrong! But it's not right either. I've never had this feeling before when applying lipstick.

I put the cap back on and bring it with me to the bed. This is so weird. Before going to sleep, I add another layer to my mouth. They are going to be so smooth in the morning.

And just when I'm drifting off to Dreamland, the tip of my tongue flicks out and tastes the Chapstick. And then I recognize the cherry flavor, and understood the weirdness of it all.

_God almighty. It's like I'm kissing Latvia again._

Which was, you know, totally uncool.

_**XXXX**_

_**I don't own Chapstick? :D**_

_**Long chapter long chapter. Forgive me if this crackfic suddenly turned serious. And Kyuutchi, sorry for the angst, but there is romance after all, and romance needs against, noh? ^J^**_

_**But thanks for reviewing. In fact, thanks to ALL of you who review. They fill me with joy. Kudos!**_

_**Review again? **_


End file.
